mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wants and Fears
Wants and Fears are aspects of a Sim's life in ''The MySims 2''. Wants indicate something that a Sim, well, wants. These wants can include having a child, wanting to get married, or just speaking with another Sim. A fear however, is the downside to life. A fear severely affects a Sim's mood. When a fear is experienced, Sims lose aspiration points (the severity dependent on how high the fear was, via minus points). Wants help Sims gain aspiration points. Fulfilling Wants and Fears When a Want (or Fear) is fulfilled, the slot it occupied, and sometimes others, will be re-rolled, and a new one will take its place. Wants and Fears are also re-rolled completely at the end of the day, usually early in the morning once the Sim wakes up. Wants will often be re-rolled when a Sim visits a community lot. Locking Wants and Fears Wants and Fears can be locked by right clicking them, and once locked they will be exempted from re-rolls until they are fulfilled. A Sim can lock only one Want or Fear at a time, so fulfill them quick before they get re-rolled! Aspiration and Influence points Fulfilling Wants will increase the aspiration bar by a set amount. Fulfilling Fears will, similarly, decrease the aspiration bar. Wants and Fears that have a strong affect will have a yellow sunburst in the background. Generally, the more difficult a Want is to achieve, the more aspiration the Sim will receive for fulfilling it and the worse (more damaging) a Fear is, the more aspiration points will be lost if it is fulfilled. Fulfilling Fears may lower the aspiration bar to the point of aspiration failure, which is to be avoided. Aspiration points can be used to "buy" aspiration rewards, respectively. Aspiration points are only lost when used, they do not fluctuate with the aspiration bar. Examples of Wants and Fears Sims in different circumstances will have different Wants and Fears, appropriate to their age level. A toddler, for example, will roll up Wants to be potty trained, or taught to walk, a child Sim may fear their parents breaking up or death, an adult will roll up Wants to be friends with Sims around them. Relationships with other Sims will also change Sims' Wants and Fears about them. Sims who are just becoming friends will typically fear being rejected for a simple social interaction; as the relationship progresses, this fear will be changed for a more complex interaction or fear of the Sim's death. If a Sim has an enemy, he/she will typically want a bad thing to happen to that Sim. Similarly, Wants and Fears tend to be influenced by a Sim's aspiration: a Sim with a Knowledge aspiration will tend to want to gain skill points or maximize a skill and fear losing skill points, whereas a Popularity Sim will want to become friends with almost everyone around them and fear losing them, while a Romance Sim will want to become more than friends with a lot of them. Fears can also change as various elements of a Sim's life change. For example, a Sim may fear having another child if they already have 4, or a sloppy Sim may fear changing a diaper if a baby is born. Some Wants and Fears related to an event may not be unlocked until a Sim has experienced that event. For example, Wants and Fears related to alien abduction may not start appearing until a Sim has been abducted. In rare occurrences, sometimes a Sim may actually want and fear the exact same thing at the exact same time. Category:The MySims 2